The invention relates to an artificial structure, notably for a climbing wall, comprising:
a plurality of elementary panels of conjugate shapes, assembled to one another by removable fixing means to form a modular surface, the configuration of which is modifiable after recomposition of the panels, PA1 and means for connecting the modular surface to a fixed support, notably a wall or scaffolding.
In the former art, it is known to achieve modular structures by juxtaposition of prefabricated volumes (FR-A 2,467,609) or panels with flat faces (FR-A 2,592,588).
According to the document FR-A 2,607,018, juxtaposition of the plates forms a plurality of planes on the climbing surface, which is connected to a wall or scaffolding by interchangeable connecting bars.
The object of the invention is to achieve an artificial climbing wall with a modular rough surface made up from standard elements.